Cumpleaños
by Luz.chan
Summary: Durante el cumpleaños de Finlandia Suecia decide hacerle notar sus sentimientos incluso si tiene que perderlo para suempre... no me odien prometo no hacerlos sufrir tanto posible cambio a M en otros capitulos.


**Hola pues esto es inclasificable creo, esto es un poco triste pero no se….haber que les parece **

**Pareja: SuFin, insinuaciones de DenNor creo… **

_**Hetalia no es mío**_**, creo que eso es obvio, haber si no molesta a nadie que haga sufrir a estos dos un poco a quienes aclaro yo amo muuucho.**

**Capitulo dedicado a **_**kikyoyami8**_**, quien me contestó en mi anterior fic cuando pregunté que hacer para el próximo…**

**ttt…-…ttt….-….ttt…-…ttt**

Tino no comprendía como llegó a esa situación; hace una semana la celebración de su cumpleaños ciertamente no había terminado como se lo esperaba; Sea-kun estaba sumamente preocupado por su padre adoptivo; Suecia en su escasa expresividad pocas veces cometía errores que si para algunos resultaban comunes para los que le conocían resultaban extraños; el llegar tarde, el quemar el desayuno… esos pequeños detalles que no pasaron desapercibidos para el pequeño Sea-kun ni para Tino tampoco. No era necesario que el finlandés pensara por que estaba así, ahora se sentía infinitamente culpable al respecto.

Hace una semana se había realizado su celebración de cumpleaños en casa de Suecia; la fiesta sorpresa en verdad no se la esperaba; al parecer fue idea de Dinamarca quien sugirió que ya que Tino pasaba mas tiempo en casa de Su que en su propia casa (cosa cierta) era buen plan hacerla en ese sitio. No es que Finlandia no amara su independencia, es solo que le tenia un gran cariño a Hana-tamago y Peter, además de aprecio a Su-san; en ocasiones el tiempo se le pasaba volando y por sugerencia del sueco se quedaba a dormir en la habitación de huéspedes o por deseo de Peter con el en su cuarto. En la fiesta se encontraban los demás países nórdicos y los países bálticos, además de Sealand por supuesto; al menos agradeció que a Dinamarca no se le hubiera ocurrido el invitar a medio mundo (literal) ocasionando trifulcas en el proceso, aunque a su parecer eso debió agradecérselo a Noruega, quizá a Suecia…

La fiesta transcurrió como era de esperarse, si bien lo que mas le gustó a Tino fue en particular algo; Sea-kun encantador como siempre con él (a quien secretamente consideraba casi su mamá)le dio un obsequio hecho por el mismo, un bello dibujo con un marco de madera precioso que solo podía ser obra de las hábiles manos de Su-san donde aparecían Sealand, Finlandia, Suecia y Hana-tamago en un día radiante de primavera, recordó que esa escena en verdad ocurrió, en un día de campo organizado por el donde salieron todos juntos. A los ojos de Finlandia el pequeño era un verdadero artista, había sido sumamente detallista en todo, le dibujo a el a la altura adecuada en comparación con la de Berwald, a este no le puso una gran sonrisa, solo esa pequeña y discreta, casi imperceptible, sus anteojos, había dibujado todo sumamente bien, lo que mas le gusto a Tino fue que el propio Peter se dibujo en medio de Suecia y el tomándolos a ambos de la mano.

**- "Vaya, mi sobrino es un artista, mira que dibujar a su padre con cara aterradora y a su madre con la sonrisa de siempre, lo hizo bastante bien"-**comento en tono jocoso Dinamarca ganándose un gruñido de parte de Suecia y una risita nerviosa de Finlandia en el proceso y ser llamado tonto por Noruega, esa broma había durado durante demasiado tiempo para Fin, al haber sido en el pasado "la esposa" de Su los demás lo veían ahora irremediablemente como "la madre" de Peter, (si bien tenia la sospecha que el mismo Peter lo hacia).

Cuando llego el momento de que tanto Sealand como Letonia se despidieran ya que el sueño comenzaba a afectarles, se retiraron también Estonia y Lituania. Después de que Tino y Berwald metieron a Peter a la cama que entre bostezos se quejaba de no tener sueño y que ya era grande regresaron a la sala donde cómo de costumbre Dinamarca bebía, por ser solo parte del festejo los demás nórdicos a excepción de Islandia ya que su preocupado onii-chan le impidió beber; quisieran o no Dinamarca era el alma de la fiesta y su alegría contagiosa, animó a Fin a competir con el; Noruega y Suecia no participaron de ello por supuesto … obvias consecuencias … ambos terminaron terriblemente ebrios a pesar de que beber se les da bien, ganador de la competencia … indefinido. Por suerte para Dinamarca al parecer Noruega se apiado de el y decidió llevarlo a su casa, Su-san resolvió que Fin dormiría ahí, no podría ser de otra forma, después de todo no le gustaba que lo acompañase a su casa por alguna razón y no le dejaría marchar solo así.

Después de despedir a Noruega, en el que se apoyaba al parecer un muy feliz Dinamarca dichoso de ser atendido y un Islandia que veía la escena con ojos impasibles Berwald pensó en llevar a Tino a el cuarto de huéspedes, sin embargo recordó que debido al ajetreo de la fiesta no lo había limpiado en una semana ;jamás dejaría que durmiese en un lugar poco adecuado, así que decidió que dormiría en su habitación, por supuesto que no sería como cuando vivían juntos, no dormirían en la misma cama a pesar de que su corazón saltaría de alegría pero bien sabia que Tino se incomodaría, además no sería bueno para el mismo … sólo se heriría al fingir que tenia el corazón de "su esposa"; si, por que aunque tino no lo quisiera el aún lo consideraba su buena y dulce esposa ; en su corazón siempre sería así.

Cargó a Tino entre sus brazos, este le abrazo el cuello para facilitarle la acción, Fin con sus grandes ojos amatistas le observaba con interés sin decir palabra, se pregunto así mismo si tendría algo raro en la cara, pero rápidamente abandono la idea. La puerta se encontraba abierta, Suecia deposito a "su esposa" sobre la cama, le quito los zapatos y el cinturón; le cubrió con las mantas mientras sus acciones eran presenciadas con interés por Tino. Este notó mientras era cargado el sonrojo casi imperceptible en el rostro adusto de Berwald por la bebida, pocas veces lo había visto así, cuando le preparó para dormir notó la delicadeza con que lo trataba, era extraño ¿Por qué estando ebrio notó lo que no notaba sobrio? Berwald en realidad se preocupaba mucho por él y no en el sentido ofensivo considerándolo débil, sin embargo el todo el tiempo había pensado que le consideraba delicado para cuidarse por el mismo, por eso le disgustaba que el sueco por ejemplo se ofreciera para llevarle a casa, que equivocado había estado. Mientras era cubierto por las sabanas fingió dormir, después de eso pasaron unos minutos en los que aún mantenía cerrados los ojos esperando que Berwald se acostara a su lado, sin embargo lo que ocurrió le sorprendió demasiado… Berwald creyéndolo dormido besó suavemente su frente, y aun con los ojos cerrados escucho como Su se alejaba. Abrió los ojos de repente; ¿A dónde iba Suecia?

**-"¿A dónde vas Su-san?"** -cuestionó en un tono que denotaba aún el alcohol en su sistema

**-"Dorm´re en la s´la"**

**-"No, pasaras frío ahí, quédate por favor"** - aún ebrio no podría dormir en paz si sabía que Berwald lo pasaría mal por él.

Sin responder Suecia se metió a la cama del lado izquierdo después de quitarse el cinturón y los zapatos sin ponerse su pijama, Tino sabia que eso solo podía ocurrir por dos motivos, el primero era por estar terriblemente cansado y el segundo para no hablar ya fuese por enojo o tristeza, le conocía bien; además la posición de Berwald dándole la espalda le sugería que él era la fuente de su disgusto o pesar.

**-"Su-san, ¿Estás molesto conmigo?" **

**-"No"-**respondió sin voltear a verle

**-"Entonces ¿Estás triste por algo?"**

**-…**

La falta de respuesta le valió a Fin como un si, el alcohol en su sistema le hizo ser algo más audaz de lo normal y en vez de hacer lo que usualmente haría,es decir ratificar lo muy amigos que eran y que contaba con él opto por seguir sus impulsos sin medir las consecuencias abrazando a Berwald por la espalda y susurrar muy cerca de su oído.

-"**No te dejaré solo"**

Tino presentía que la soledad era la fuente de el pesar de Suecia, tenía esa certeza; no sabía por que le dijo eso simplemente brotó de sus labios sin pensar. Por su parte Berwald se dio la vuelta para contemplarle y se sintió peor, sabia que lo dicho por Fin era con buena intención pero su pecho experimentó algo similar a que le estrujaran el corazón, Él y sólo él gobernaba en su ser, por ese hecho su cercanía le hería, pero después de todo era su dolor y su bálsamo al mismo tiempo, Pero él le amaba y Fin siempre lo consideraría un amigo y Suecia bien sabía que mientras estuviese cerca sufriría, más le era imposible alejarse.

**-"T´ amo T´no" **

Se atrevió a susurrar al oído de Finlandia después de tantísimo tiempo y sin esperar una respuesta de él le beso, su primer y ultimo beso ya que sabía que Tino le evitaría a partir de eso y por el estaba bien así al menos le sería más llevadero. Cuando le veía reír junto a Sealand, esa escena de familia feliz le satisfacía, sin embargo era una fantasía dentro de muchas al lado de Fin, sólo bello oropel. Tino se sentía en shock, primero abrió a más no poder los ojos al escuchar el "te amo" y después por sentir los labios de Su-san sobre él, más la reacción suya fue lo que más le sorprendió ya que su cuerpo seguía el primer impulso que le venia sin medir consecuencias por estar aún algo alcoholizado así que correspondió; cálidos, suaves, gentiles, así eran los labios de Su-san y su beso era delicado, amoroso y grato. Al separarse se miraron a los ojos y Berwald acaricio su mejilla izquierda lentamente, Tino contemplo infinita tristeza en ese gesto y su corazón se constriñó dentro de su pecho, miró desconsuelo en los profundos ojos de Su-san le demostraban lo triste y herido que estaba más no dijo nada. Cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras sentía como Berwald se levantaba de la cama…


End file.
